


Never forget

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about what could change Samson from DA2 to what we see in DA:I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forget

Samson would never forget. He certainly would not forgive. 

He remembered the smirk on her face when Meredith Stannard signed his discharge paperwork. “For your insubordination and placement of Mages before your duties to the Chantry and Order, you are hereby released from your services.” Her smirk had become a full blown smile. “You will not receive a Lyrium pension.”

Samson hated that woman with every ounce of his being. Templars knew well the pain of Lyrium addiction, Meredith was not an exception. So for her to take pleasure in the fact, oh how he would have loved to drive his sword through her heart. Or through his own, as it would undoubtedly be less painful then the existence he was about to lead.

But he could not give up, not yet. He still had Merilee. The lovely Orlesian assassin who had won over his heart, and in turn made Kirkwall her home. She resided in a small lowtown apartment, fulfilling contracts for the Order, local nobility, merchants and even the Carta on occasions that their name could not be associated with the task.

She had offered to kill Meredith when he told her the news. Her brown eyes had been lit with determination, her features sharp with hatred for a person she had never before met, all because he had been wronged. Merilee was not what many considered to be classically pretty, but to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

As time passed Samson was less able to deal with his withdraws, and refused to be a burden upon her any longer. So finally he had ended their relationship, told her to find a lover who could contribute to the her, rather than just leech off of her kindness. It was the first and only time he would see her cry. He kissed her before leaving, and she had pushed him forcibly against the wall and deepened their kiss, the saltiness of her tears the only plea she could give to beg him to stay.

She would come in visit him while he was out on the streets begging for Dwarf Dust, it wasn’t as good as Lyrium but it helped to take the edge off. At times she would just bring him food, other times she would stay and talk for a while, and on occasion she would even bring him some dust. She asked him once to come live with her again, but he had refused.  
Samson still remembered the last time he saw her. She had been so determined. “I managed to obtain a meeting with Grand Cleric Elthina. I’m going to petition for your Lyrium pension.”

”Merilee,” His voice broke on her name, even after all this time she was still going out of her way to help him? “You don’t have to do this.”

”I know.” Was all she said before stealing a quick, chaste kiss and walking away.

That was the night the Chantry was blown up. He would never see Merilee again, she had spent her final moments trying to help him live a better life. He spent that night in her apartment, his face buried in her pillow as he reacquainted himself with her smell, committing it to memory. He didn’t sleep at all that night, and when the sun rose he packed a small bag with a few of her things before setting off.

He would find a way to take his revenge against the Order.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been nearly ten years since I've put my work out for others to see. Hope you enjoy. Thanks.


End file.
